Mórbido placer
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Incluso en las aburridas cumbres del G8, quizás la acción la puede desencadenar un lápiz "El estadounidense tenía el lápiz en la boca, y lo chupaba, introduciéndolo la punta trasera en su boca… esos ojos lo miraban con deseo…" AmeriCancest; Lemmon :DD


**¡Hola!**

**Nuevamente yo con otro de mis divagues. Pero ahora es un intento de… ¿lemmon yaoi? Quisiera catalogarlo así, está claro que es un lemmon, pero como es el primero que escribo quisiera saber si… Bueno califíquenlo ustedes. **

**Si has leído "Kiss, Kiss" mi primer oneshot americancest, puedes tomar este como una continuación en la línea de tiempo… Y si no las leído ese fic pues… ¿Qué esperas para leerlo? XD naturalmente creo que puede leerse totalmente independiente.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**América/Canadá**

**.**

**Mórbido placer**

_A veces los mejores momentos, son esos en los que solo compartimos una sonrisa._

* * *

><p>Cumbre del G8.<p>

Quizás parezca una reunión sumamente importante, y claro que lo es, pero digamos que las naciones-específicamente América- no la toman con la debida seriedad.

Hoy, como muchas otras tantas veces, el salón de reuniones había quedado vacío, pues todos habían salido a almorzar en el receso antes de las siguientes horas de "debate".

Nuevamente, y como ya era costumbre para él, Matthew Williams "Canadá" estaba descansando en la sala de reuniones, porque aunque no se metiera en líos, era bastante cansador tener que soportar a esas antiguas naciones pelear como adolescentes por motivos estúpidos.

Como sabía que no había nadie, y de cualquier forma todos parecían ignorarlo después de todo, no le pareció mal cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse. Su pequeño oso descansaba en la silla contigua.

Pasados unos segundos, la paz y tranquilidad de Matthew se interrumpieron por la aparición de Alfred y su llamativa forma de presentarse.

—Matt!—se acercó a él a un paso ligero y juguetón— ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— ¿Que… que quieres?—pregunto inseguro. La sonrisita de Alfred era… rara. Más rara de lo normal, seguro tramaba algo.

—Verás Matt—el americano tomo asiento a su lado, y se acercó a su oído, mientras hablaba con vos sugestiva—necesito tu opinión para estos papeles…

Su nariz rozaba el cuello de Matt, y su cálido aliento le erizaba la piel.

—P-pero… pero a mí nunca me piden mi opinión… nunca la han necesitado ¿ahora para que la quieres?—con la poca cordura que le restaba, logro articular una respuesta semi coherente.

—Yo, el héroe necesito tu opinión. ¿Eso no es suficiente?—

—Si… pero… —

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece el nuevo plan que llevaremos a cabo?—Alfred le enseño los papeles, y tomo un lápiz, el cual se llevó a los labios en una actitud pensativa, pero a la vez seductora.

—En… este… creo que necesitas reestructurar el plan, de manera que se pueda adaptar a los estándares de…—la cercanía de Alfred hacia que la ya de por si suave voz de Matthew disminuyera de tono… y que este esté jugando con el lápiz, lamiéndolo a lado suyo realmente no ayudaba a su concentración.

— ¡Alfred, no te lamas el lápiz! Eso es asqueroso…—

El estadounidense tenía el lápiz en la boca, y lo chupaba, introduciéndolo la punta trasera en su boca… esos ojos lo miraban con deseo…

— ¿Prefieres que lama otra cosa…? – la pregunta de Alfred tenía un claro doble sentido. Era una invitación descarada… atrayente—Alfred tomó el rostro de Matt, y con la lengua trazo el contorno desde el cuello hasta los labios, lamiéndolo como si fuese el caramelo más dulce en la tierra. Y en parte quizás lo fuera, su boca tenia sabor a miel de maple… delicioso.

En un minuto, pasaron de estar revisando papeles, a rodar bajo la mesa de reuniones. Alfred fue más rápido, y sin separar ni por un segundo sus labios, lo levantó y empujó todos los papeles al suelo, dejando la mesa libre.

Matthew, fue depositado suavemente sobre la superficie, y en un pestañear, Alfred estaba sobre él.

—Mmmm… A-Alfred… —los labios de su hermano casi no le daban respiro— ¿estás seguro que este es un buen momento…? Quizás lleguen pronto…

—No deberías preocuparte de ellos Matt…—Alfred succionó el labio inferior de Matthew, provocándole un estremecimiento— just, enjoy.

—P-pero…

Cualquiera cosa que haya querido decir, fue completamente olvidada cuando Alfred tomó en sus labios el rulo de Matt, literalmente lamiéndolo. Si, ese rulito tan peculiar que sobresalía de su cabellera rubia… ese rulito que por alguna extraña razón era bastante sensible a las caricias.

El canadiense gritó, pero el grito no fue de sorpresa… o de susto. El grito fue de placer. El cuello de Alfred se encontraba expuesto y a merced de Matthew, así que este comenzó a besar y morder ligeramente la blanca piel del ojiazul. La idea del estadounidense dio en el blanco, ahora tenía al canadiense en sus manos… y sin protestas.

Pronto, y para delicia de Alfred, Matthew lo atrajo a su boca. El canadiense había captado el hilo de la situación, estaba claro que tendría acción.

Mientras sus labios se unían, e intercambiaban mordiscos y jadeos, Alfred llevó sus manos a la bragueta de Matthew, y abriéndola lento… disfrutando de los jadeos del otro ante el leve roce que producía el movimiento con su ya sobresaliente erección.

Pero si el canadiense estaba excitado, Alfred estaba peor. Sus jeans se estaban volviendo incomodos, pues su miembro había despertado ante las caricias de Matt.

Despacio, para prolongar las sensaciones del momento, Alfred desprendió el primer botón, y llegó al zipper, el cual bajó igualmente lento. Matt llevó una mano hasta su propia bragueta, apresurando a su hermano. Estaba claro que el canadiense estaba más que dispuesto.

—Más despacio Matt… solo disfrútalo…—

—Es que me haces sentir tan…—

Nuevamente fue el hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Alfred introdujo una mano dentro de sus pantalones, y comenzó a acariciar su ya más que dispuesto miembro.

Matt solo pudo cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza para atrás, pues las emociones placenteras que llegaban a sus sentidos estaban haciendo estragos en él. Las manos del estadounidense se movían magistralmente y tenían tanto efecto sobre él, que su rostro se estaba tornando de un fuerte carmín.

—Te…gus…ta?—entre beso y beso Alfred preguntó y Matt no pudo más que asentir.

¡Que pregunta más estúpida! Claro que le gustaba… le encantaba.

El canadiense había llevado sus manos al torso de Alfred, y con un rápido movimiento había desprendido su camisa, y casi se la había arrancado. La prenda cayó a un costado, y ninguno le prestó atención, pues estaban ocupados en explorarse ambos.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que Alfred lo había despojado de su camisa, y la camiseta que tenía bajo ésa no presentó ningún problema al estadounidense, que la había rasgado para deshacerse más rápido de ella.

Ahora ambos estaban excitados, semidesnudos y dispuestos a todo lo que el receso les permitiera hacer.

—Alfred… mmm… nngh….—

—Si… también me haces sentir eso… pero todavía no…—

Por lo visto que Alfred quería jugar, así que Matthew decidió darle juego. De un ágil movimiento volteó a su amante, y ambos cayeron al suelo, con el canadiense arriba, y el americano abajo.

A la sorpresa del momento, le sustituyó el entendimiento cuando Alfred vio los ojos de Matt brillar, y la sonrisita picara que adornada su cara. No en balde Matthew tenía influencias francesas, él también podía jugar.

Abandonó la boca del americano, para bajar a su entrepierna, lamiendo y dejando con la lengua un rastro de saliva desde la mandíbula pasando por el torso, hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

Pequeños escalofríos recorrían a Alfred, mientras se dejaba hacer…

Con Matthew desprendió el botón del jean, y tomo el zipper con los dientes, bajando lentamente el cierre, rozando, acariciando, justamente como Alfred lo había hecho hacia unos momentos.

Los ojos de Alfred estaban oscuros de lujuria, y los de Matt eran otro tanto, cuando este lo despojó de sus jeans y el estadounidense quedó en bóxer. Pero Matthew aún no había terminado con la tarea. Le quito los boxers, y comenzó a ocuparse del excitado miembro del americano.

Jadeos y gemidos salían de su boca, mientras Matthew hacia su trabajo. ¡God! El canadiense era magnífico con la lengua.

—Matt… voy a… — la emoción del momento y las sensaciones que ocasionaba Matthew al jugar se esa forma con su lengua, provocaron que rápidamente Alfred llegase al clímax, y se corriera en su boca. Ambos cuerpos sobresaltados se detuvieron por unos instantes.

Un hilillo blanco caía de la boca de Matt, mientras este se acercaba para besar a su pareja, beso en el cual Alfred sintió el sabor de su propia semilla.

Ahora le tocaba a él, y el juego nuevamente reanudaba.

¿Recuerdan la ropa interior de Matthew? Alfred se la quieto rápidamente, y mientras acariciaba su más que erecto miembro, se ocupaba de la boca del canadiense.

— ¡Al… hazlo!—evidentemente tanto juego ya desesperaba al canadiense.

El americano sonrió, y se hizo un espacio entre las piernas del otro, más que listo.

Metió dos dedos en la boca de Matt, el cual los lamio. A continuación, introdujo uno… y otro dedo en la intimidad del canadiense, logrando que Matt soltara un gemido…

—Aaa…aahh…—soltó un largo gemido al sentir a su hermano dentro de sí, de una estocada.

Acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, logrando una mejor posición, sus manos asían con fuerza la espalda de Alfred, y sus uñas se clavaban en la carne.

Las embestidas que primero eran lentas, se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, pues el ritmo que marcaban equivalía a la excitación de que sentían.

Matthew sentía calor en el bajo vientre, y ya lo sentía venir… pronto se correría.

La cosa para el americano no era distinta. La estrechez de Matthew ejercía una deliciosa fricción en su miembro, tornando doblemente excitante el acto.

—Al… yo…aahh….ya voy a… a llegar…—

—lo se Matt… yo… también…—le jadeaba en el oído, estaba claro que un poco más, y llenaría a Matt se semen caliente y viscoso. Alfred mordía su cuello y lóbulo, gimió excitado al escuchar los jadeos de su hermano, esa vocecita tal delicada y suave la cual suspiraba solo para él.

—Te amo Matthew, justo como la primera vez…—

Éste sonrió tembloroso al sentir que Alfred se corría dentro de él—Yo también Alfred… —

El orgasmo llegó para ambos, en medio de un largo gemido, en el cual se abrazaron, sus pechos subían y bajaban, y una capa de sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, más que exhaustos por el candente momento que acababan de pasar.

—Te imaginas si nos descubren así, Matthew?—pregunto el americano besando el cuello al canadiense

—Eso sería hilarante y morboso… no sabría que decir…—

—Probablemente Inglaterra moriría de la impresión—

—Quizás…—

Ambos se miraron a los ojos… y de pronto una repentina risa salió de sus bocas, una risa divertida, fácil, como la que te llega cuando estas realmente feliz…

_A veces, los mejores momentos, son los que compartes una sonrisa. El secreto, es reír con la persona indicada… pero preferiblemente vestidos, para mayor seguridad._

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, ¿qué me motivó a escribir este intento de lemmon?<strong>_

_**Am… se me ocurrió en el colegio, cuando observaba a alguien lamer un lápiz… ¡así que lo modifiqué y voilá!**_

_**Espero recibir review's con sus criticas-constructivas. ¡Ofensivas no!- **_

_**¡Gracias!**_


End file.
